


Purr For Me

by Celestial_dream



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Biting, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Lingerie, Morning After, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_dream/pseuds/Celestial_dream
Summary: You and Michael find yourself in bed after a wild night.





	Purr For Me

Sunlight seeps through the window blinds, shining softly onto your face. You gently open your eyelids and find yourself in a queen size bed, that you are no stranger to. Arms stretched on silk sheets to find someone lying next to you. Your fingers run across soft blond hair and you are reminded of his cologne. “Michael.” You barely whispered. Michael rolls over to you, blue eyes staring back. “Hey.” He mumbled. “What time is it?” 

“I think it’s almost noon.” You answered and he groaned. “Well, I had fun last night.” 

Last night. You rolled onto back, staring at the ceiling and tried to remember. You rested your hand on your chest to find yourself wearing a short black lace nightgown that you don’t remember owning. Some memories of last night slowly started coming back, such a being at the bar, the date with Michael, drinking a little too much, and a lot kissing. 

You felt Michael’s hand wrapped around your waist as he tugged you toward him, you feel his hot breath against your ear as he whispers; “How about we go for round two?” You smirked, giving him a lustful look. He slides on top of you pinning your wrist down and his knee placed in between your legs. “I love how you purred for me last night, Kitten.” He whispers while placing his lips onto your neck. “Do it again.” A small moan escape escaped your mouth as he found a soft spot on neck. “Again.” He said, he as he slid his hands down from your wrist back to your to your hips, then under the nightgown and up to your breast. Sucking until purple bruises would appear, you helped him slide off the nightgown and your panties. Throwing the clothes to floor, he undressed you as if he was unwrapping a present. 

While his hands played with your perky nipples, you felt a slight pinch around your collarbone.You realized he had playfully bitten you. You gasped loudly in shock and he snickered.

“You’re so pretty like this.” He said, lowering his head to your chest, his mouth toward your right nipple and sucking on it. 

“I’ll be even prettier with your cock inside me.” You said, rubbing your red fingernails into his back.

He laughed. “Eager, are we?” 

“I’ll be such a good girl for you.” You gasped again as he flicked his tongue against your nipple. “Patience” he said as he moved his mouth to your other nipple. Aching slow, his glides hands down your to entrance. “Oh, you are so wet for me, kitten.” Gently he slides a finger inside, locking eyes with you, seeing the desperation in your eyes as he teases you. He slides another finger inside and you catch yourself moaning louder. “Michael.” You breathed. Running his fingers inside you, your toes curled and your hands desperately grasping at the sheet.“Michael.” You moan again and you feel his finger slide out of you.  


Michael moves his head down in between your legs. “Not yet.” He muttered. He wraps your legs around his shoulder and began kissing at your upper inner thighs. Gently licking a and sucking at the soft sensitive skin, making your body arch, and your hand dig into his hair. He continue to please and tease you, listening to cry out in pleasure as you beg for him. Achingly slow he makes your way to your entrance. Starting at the pubic mount to vulva, Michael licks and bites them softly. Your head fell back, and pull onto Michael’s hair as he reaches your labia. “Yes.” You moaned repeatedly. He slides to your clit, licking and lapping little circles, as you call his name over and over again. Clockwise, he moves his tongue slowly, taking you in and then slowly progressing faster as you beg for release.

“Please, Michael.” You begged. “Oh, Kitten.” He said sitting up, gliding your hand to his boxers, feeling the his hard, warm member under this fabric of his boxers.“You have no idea what you do to me.” He murmurs softly, with a naughty smile. You slid your hand under his boxers to free his member. “Fuck me.” As you can no longer longer ignore the throbbing sensation between your legs

Michael flashes you a lustful look, as he climbs back on top you, ready at your entrance with his hard cock. He lies next to your ear, whispering how you a such a good little slut for as he makes way in. You let out a cry, a mixture of pleasure and pain as you feel his cock inside of you. “You doing so well, my little kitten.” He tries to soothe you as you adjust to the feeling. You eventually wrap your legs around his waist, as he starts fucking you faster. Your head is thrown back onto the pillow and your nails dig into shoulder, leaving scratches behind. 

“Oh fuck, Michael.” You said, out of breath. “I’m going to come.” Your body clenches as he penetrates you, finding your G-Spot. “Cum for me.” Michael whispers, hot against your skin. Your legs twitch and your mouth is making a small ‘O’ shape. Clenching tighter toward Michael, you feel you a momentum building inside you, a wave of pressure and tingling sensation course throughout you. “Michael, I’m going to-” 

Suddenly like a wave, a feeling of relief and bliss took over. For thirty seconds, time stood still in your moment of euphoria. You find Michael lying on his back next to you, breathing just as heavily as you are. “Beautiful.” He said in between gasped. You two lie in silence for a moment, staring at ceiling, reflecting what you two just have done. Eventually, he rolls over, locking you with his blue eyes, and moves a strand of hair out of your face. “You are so beautiful.” 

You chuckled shly as he rests his hand upon your face. You slowly moved his forefinger from your cheek to your mouth as you began to gently suck on it. He closed his eyes in pleasure as you continue to do so. 

With a quick movement he pulled his hand back and moved to slide his body over of you. “Bend over, I’m not done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know my grammar probably sucks. Also this my first time writing smut.


End file.
